Domestication
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: They had finally done it, bought their first house. But it's definitely going to be a project. But that's ok with them. Chregory. A bit funny but mostly fluffy. T more language.


Anyone who reads these on my other stories already knows who this is for. The reason I write anything at all anymore. In fact, the only reason I'm alive and kickin. The most wonderful boyfriend and person period ever ever ever. Hope you like it, baby!

Domestication

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Gregory sighed and looked around the house. It was definitely a fixer-upper. Under the dirt and damage the previous family had left it was a nice little house. And more than that, it was theirs. He and Christophe were finally retired as 25 and settling down, buying their first real house and lapsing into domestic life. Christophe had gotten a job at a local auto shop and he would either find work or stay home and keep house for his lover.

But first they had to make the house livable.

He sighed again to filled the bucket with warm, sudsy water. He dropped a few rags into it and let them soak up the water before taking one out and wringing it, starting in on the big patch of who knows what on the molding between the bathroom and one of the smaller bedrooms. Christophe was out in the yard fixing the porch as Gregory was scrubbing the inside top to bottom.

He heard a cry ring out and rushed to the porch, no one had ever accused Christophe of being handy with a hammer. And he was right, The Frenchman had got his thumb with the damned thin. He took the offended hand and kissed the wound. "How about you take a break. I'll get you some lemonade."

"I do not need a break, dammeet." He growled, pouting. Gregory couldn't help it, he giggled at how adorable his lover really was. Christophe shot him a weak glare, which only caused him to laugh harder.

"Oh dear, I guess a manly man like you can work through such an insignificant wound, yes?" He said, speaking to him as one would a child and ruffling his hair. "I'm still getting you that lemonade. No one should have to work out in this heat without something to drink, not even the manliest of men." He kissed the man's cheek and went inside, wiping his brow. Why had they decided to move to Oklahoma of all places, again? Oh yeah, because his parents had left him the house.

Like he said, it was a nice little house under all the white trash dirt the redneck family who had just moved out had left for them to clean up. The carpet had been ripped up to reveal damaged hardwood that was covered in sparse white spray paint and stuck through with staples, the wall paper was peeling and covered in dirt, there were wet patches from where their cats and dogs had used the house as their personal bathroom, the yard was overgrown in both the front and the back, there were random objects in the planter and driveway, the porch railing was broken and looked like it had been through hell, there was a space on the porch that looked like there had been carpet there once, but it was pulled up now. The pain on the columns was chipped and peeling…they had their work cut out for them.

Gregory entered the kitchen, which would have to be fumigated along with the rest of the house, and started making the lemonade for his lover, smiling softly at the thought of domestication after so long of constantly being on the move. They'd gone from perpetual take out to actually having somewhere to make real meals. They even had a dining room!

He reached for the sugar and screamed as a cockroach crawled across his hand, running out of the house screaming. "IT ATTACKED ME! OH LORD CHRISTOPHE IT ATTACKED ME!" He screeched, launching himself at the brunette.

Christophe immediately went into attack mode, expecting to have to kill a raccoon or rabid dog or something. "What? What attacked you?"

"A roach! It crawled across my hand when I went to get the sugar for the lemonade!" He sobbed, clinging to him. Christophe blinked and tried his hardest to refrain from laughing.

"You are afraid of a leetle bug? Bombs, knives, landmines, and serial keelers no…but bugs? Zey send you sobeeng to ze nearest scource of comfort." He chuckled and shook his head.

Gregory pouted at him, tears still in his blue eyes. "Shut up you stupid frog, it was disgusting!"

Christophe stood up and wrapped an arm around Gregory's waist, leading him back into the kitchen and over to where he had been making the lemonade. The roach as still there so he grabbed the newspaper and squished it for him. "Zere, now make your lemonade, cheri." Gregory just nodded and finished making the lemonade, pouring them each a glass before sticking the rest of the pitcher in the fridge.

"Good, now geet cleaneeng, beetch. I 'ave a porch raileeng to feex." He said, kissing his forehead and going back outside.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

They finished just as the sun was lowering itself on the horizon, the sky a brilliant red as evening set in. They sat on the porch sipping lemonade and cuddled on the couch they had stuck out there. There was no more dirt, the porch railing was fixed and they had even started on chipping off what little paint was left on the columns so they could repaint.

"We really have our work cut out for us, don't we?" Gregory said, sighing.

"Oui, but I don't zeenk eet matters much." Christophe replied, burying his nose in the hair on the side of his head.

"Oh? And why is that, love?" He asked, cuddling up closer to him.

"Because, eet weel only make us more attached to ze damn 'ouse. And besides, we could leeve een a trailer in tornado alley and I would steel be ze 'appiest man alive because I'm with you." He said sincerely.

Gregory blushed and sent him a weak glare. "You pussy sap. Besides, we _are_ in tornado alley."

"Yes, but we are een a 'ouse, not a trailer." He teased.

"Oh shut up, you." He laughed, placing a fingertip on his lover's chin and following it almost immediately with his lips on the other's. Christophe just chuckled into the kiss and laid back on the couch, bringing Gregory with him.

They stayed out there the whole night, kissing and cuddling on the porch of their new house.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Cheesy story is cheesy ;A; I was supposed to make it funny! I failed you Jamie! I FAILED YOUUUUUUUUU!

But the greatest thing about this story is that my favorite line out of this whole thing was taken right out of a conversation I had with a guy who is only THE greatest man in the entire universe 3


End file.
